The New Guy
by kraken5
Summary: Sonic meets a mysterious stranger who claims to be a friend but our heros discover that where he goes, danger follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello. This is my first fanfic so it might not be so good. All reviews are welcome.**

"I gotta run faster," thought Sonic. "Doesn't this girl ever give up?" Behind him a familiar voice cried out, "Come on Sonic," Amy yelled. "Why don't you go on a date with me? It'll be fun!" "Fun for you, not me!" retorted the Blue Blur. As Amy gained ground Sonic decided to push himself to the max and took off at mach 3. After a few minutes later he came to a tree, which he shot up like a bullet, then waited for a moment to catch his breath. Amy soon passed by the tree still calling for Sonic.

"Whew," breathed Sonic. "One of these days she's gonna run me to Mars and back again." "Maybe you should give her a break sometime," a cheerful voice spoke. Sonic almost fell out of the tree. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed. Sitting next to him has a boy about 18 years old, brown hair, wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket. "Who are you?" asked a still startled Sonic. "My name is Ryan Dartimis,"the kid said. "And you are Sonic the Hedgehog." "How do you know my name?" "I've read up on you. You've made quite a name for yourself." Sonic nodded. He should stop being surprised that people knew him. "What are you doing here?" asked Sonic. "Right now I'm watching a hero being chased by his wants-to-be girlfriend," replied Ryan. "Why not be nice to her once in a while? She really does like you, obviously." Sonic was irritated. "Why don't you mind your own business," he said harshly. "You're right, I'm sorry." apologized Ryan. "I was just thinking out loud. Well good-bye Sonic. You and I will see each other again, until then, watch out." He then jumped out of the tree onto a motorcycle and drove off leaving a confused Sonic behind him.

_To be continued..._

**Don't be put off there is more to come and I will explain Ryan later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sonic was running again, but not from Amy; this was just for fun. Sonic had found that running helped clear his head, which today he really needed to do. Yesterday he had met a person called Ryan Dartimis, who had taken off promising they would meet again and also giving him a warning to watch out.

For some reason, Sonic couldn't seem to get the words out of his thoughts. They hung over his head like an axe waiting to fall. "He said it so calmly," pondered Sonic, "but there was something about his eyes. They looked so rigid, serious, like he was all tensed up, as if something was going to happen.

Suddenly Sonic started laughing. "Look at me," he chortled. "Working myself up over nothing. I'll bet Knuckles paid him to try and scare me. Nice try Master-Emerald-for-brains."

After a while, Sonic slowed down to a walk, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the green, open hills. Then he frowned. Something didn't fell right. There it was, a crack in mid-air, bristling with electricity. Sonic walked around the thing; it wasn't placed on anything, it just sat there hovering. He reached out his hand and touched it, next second his whole world was ripped apart._ Fear, terror, failure, all gone, couldn't save them, too late. _With a snap, he came back to his senses, panting. "What was that?!" gasped Sonic. It had felt like all his worst fears had hit him all at once. He looked at the crack again. It was still there, it hadn't moved, but now he could have sworn it seemed wider, more abuzz.

"That wasn't right," said Sonic. "You have no idea," a familiar voice spoke out. Sonic spun around. "Ryan!" he yelped. "Sorry," said Ryan. "I have a bad habit of sneaking up on people when they least expect it. Keeps people on their toes around me." Sonic couldn't help grinning "You do have a point there," he laughed. His smile then faded. "Why are you here? What's with this thing?" Ryan's face also darkened. "I don't know what to say. They keep coming after me. I set trap after trap, but they're too fast. They catch on too soon. Then comes the running, again and again and again, until one of us gives up. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" Sonic questions jarred Ryan awake: he had been rambling to himself. "Right now all you need to know is that I'm here to help. Tell your friends to stay away from the cracks, there are many more where this came from." "Why? What are they?" Ryan paused. "I can't explain now. I'll see you again soon, until then, be careful." He then pressed a button on his watch and faded away.

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry about the delay. Here it is now.**

Later that day, Sonic called everyone together and told them what had happened. "I don't know," said Tails. "This Ryan guy says he's here to help, but he didn't answer any of your questions." Shadow nodded, saying; "I saw him once before, he claimed to be friendly, but never really said anything. I don't trust him." "Must you pass judgement so quickly?" said Cosmo softly. "He has don't nothing to make us distrust him. He may have a good reason for not saying anything." "Cosmo's right," said Knuckles. "I say we give him the benefit of the doubt."

Sonic was silent. They all had good points. Ryan had been very secretive whenever he was around. Then Sonic noticed something. "Guys, what about the crack I saw? Shouldn't we be worried about that?" "You're right Sonic," said Knuckles. "We need to figure out what it is." Cream spoke up, "Mr. Sonic? Do you think you could take Tails there to look at it?" Sonic thought it over. "All right, I'll show it to Tails. But everyone else stay clear of those things. I'm not ashamed to admit this. That thing scared me, badly." Everybody said nothing. If it was bad enough to shake Sonic up like this, it was not something to take lightly.

_to be continued_

**I know it's not much, but I plan to upload again soon. In the meantime, I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I hope you like the new chapter.**

Sonic didn't sleep very well that night. He tossed and turned, as the day's events played through his mind. Then his dreams got darker. Undiluted fear ran through him. "NITRIANS!!!!" he screamed, sitting up in bed. "Sonic calm down!" Amy's voice cried out. "It's ok! You're having a bad dream." Sonic's eyes cleared, taking in the features of his room. It was normal, it had all been a dream. "Sonic are you ok?" asked Amy, standing by Sonic's bedside. "I think so," said Sonic, "I just had a bad scare." "What was it about?" Sonic paused, then said, "I think it had something to do with the crack I saw." Amy was puzzled. "Why would you have nightmares about that? "I don't know. There's something, I don't know, _evil _about it. I just can't put my finger on it." Amy was quiet, then said, "Well, whatever it was, it's over now. Go back to sleep Sonic." She leaned in, and kissed Sonic good-night. It worked, Sonic slept much more peacefully now.

Outside, a shadowy figure grinned as he watched the hedgehogs' tender moment. "I told you to give her a break," chuckled Ryan. Then he frowned. "How did he know their name? That contact must have affected him more than I thought. I'll need to keep a close eye on him tomorrow when he goes up to the crack."

The next day, Sonic woke up more refreshed than he would have expected. For some reason, Amy's kiss had helped him get over his dream about the Nitrians. Wait a minute, where had that come from. One, he didn't even like Amy that much, so why would that relax him? Two, where had he got that name? then he remembered, it had been the word he had screamed waking up last night. "I don't like this," he thought. "Something's not right. I better be careful today at the crack today."

Later that day, Sonic was racing toward the place he had seen the crack. Tails was flying alongside him, toting some equipment. When they got there, Tails took out a datacorder and started scanning. "This is weird," he said. "There are tachyion particles interlaced with some sort of radiation that I'm not familiar with." What does that mean?" asked Sonic. "It means," said Tails, "that this is some kind of time-space rift. And it looks like something's coming throu-. That moment a shockwave knocked them both back. When they looked up, they saw that it was no longer a crack. It was a huge gapping hole into nothingness. Out of the rift came a creature. It was humanoid in shape, but much larger than any normal human, and seemed to be made of lightning. "Where is he!" the thing roared. "What?" exclaimed Sonic. "Where is the star-child? **WHERE IS RYAN DARTIMIS!!!**" _ to be continued_

**Cliff-hanger! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends, Romans, Aliens. Lend me you brains! hahaha! I love jokes! Anyway, hope you like this. Light the fuse cause' Sonic's rockin'**

"What do you want? Who are you?" asked a shocked Sonic. " I am Jarax 352, Of the ninth Nitrian Imperial War Battalion. You will tell my where the star-child is so I may complete my mission and bring honor and glory to my name," said the towering creature. "What do you want with Ryan?" said Sonic. "That is no concern of yours," the thing snapped. "Tell me where he is or die." Sonic stood up and grinned. "we'll see about that." And launched himself into a spin attack at Jarax. The alien was not affected at all. "Very well. I sense your friend is dear to you. Since I cannot risk losing my only source of information, the fox will be tormented until you tell me what I want to know." Then he reached out toward Tails, who started screaming in pure terror. "NO! Stop! Leave him alone!" cried Sonic. "Not until you tell me where Ryan Dartimis can be located." "I don't know, now let Tails go!" "You lie," the thing hissed. "The star-child's aura is all about you. You have been in contact with him. You know where he is hiding." "I don't! He never said!" "Then your friend will die," said Jarax emotionlessly. "NOOOO!" screamed Sonic, who attacked him again. The thing just looked at him, and suddenly Sonic felt his fears hit him all at once again; what if he couldn't save everybody, what if they all died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" howled the blue hedgehog, focusing all his will on stopping the thing that was hurting Tails, who was like a little brother to him. Jarax paused, then fear spread across his face as Sonic's attack blasted aside his defenses and tore right though him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, retreating back to the rift he had come from, dreading the terrible gaze of his master.

Sonic panted, catching his breath. "Sonic!" said Tails, "Are you ok?" "I think so, yeah. What was that thing?" "It was a Nitrian scout," said Ryan, walking up to them. "You are to be congratulated Sonic. Very few people have the strength to hold off and defeated one. They are famous for being able to turn anyone into a frightened shell." Sonic was confused. "What did that guy want? He kept asking where you were." "They want to use me as a weapon. You see, my body is made of a massive energy storm that is quantum-locked in a solid state. My father is an Energite, an alien made of pure power, enough power to make a thousand suns look like a flashlight battery." Sonic and Tails were stunned. "So these guy want to harness that energy to make a weapon of some kind?" "Yes. I have more then sufficient power to destroy an entire galaxy. This puts me in rather hot commodity. So I travel. I have technology that allows me to pass through parallel worlds and different dimensions. Keeps my away from grabby people. Except these guys are still chasing me. They can sense power miles away. They never give up I have to think of some way to get them off my back." Sonic all of a sudden had a bad feeling. "You said that was a scout, right?" Ryan nodded grimly. "Yep, they'll be back all right. And in numbers even I may not be able to defeat." "So then we're in big trouble?" asked Sonic. "Yes Sonic, very big trouble indeed."

_to be continued..._

**OHHH YEAH! HERE IT IS! More to come soon, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let the games begin! Don't forget to review, please.**

To say that Sonic was worried would be an understatement the size of Texas. He had just been told that an army of Nitrians was going to be coming soon to destroy them. But something nagged at him still; "What exactly do they want with us Ryan. We've done nothing to them." "It's very simple really," said Ryan. "The reason they go out and conquer other peoples is because of their diet. They feed off of the negative emotions of their victims, leaving them a scared, empty shell." Sonic shuddered at the thought. "But there is a problem with that, in order to get the right emotions out of people they manipulate them. Sometimes it backfires on them, like it did with you. It made you experience all your worst fears, which happened to be losing your friends, which in turn makes you fight all the harder." Sonic was beginning to understand. "So they want you first, but the side goal of getting more food is just an added bonus, right?" Ryan nodded. "Correct. The main reason they want me is so they can use my powers to help enslave others more completely, without fear of rebellion."

Sonic took a deep breath. "How do fight these things?" he asked. Ryan thought it over for a minute. "To be honest, you can't. There will be hundreds of them, you could barely stop one scout." Tails spoke up, "What if we could reverse their tastes or something like that. Make them eat positive feelings." Ryan and Sonic stared at him. Then Ryan replied saying; "That is so absurd, that it just might work! Nitrians are basically electric creatures, with more negative electrons than protons which are positive. If we were to reverse that, give them more protons than electrons... Yes, it really could work! Tails you're a genius!" "Thanks," said Tails. "So how do we make it happen?" "It should be a simple matter of aligning a chaos emerald with a muti-phaseic refractor. The problem will be the method of delivery." "I've been working on an adjustable lens that would give an energy beam as much throw range as a nuclear blast when opened all the way." "Brilliant! If we could get that onto the Nitrian homeworld, it would alter them all." "Then what are we waiting for?" cut in Sonic, "Let's get to work. I'll go find a chaos emerald, while you guys work on the machine we need."

The next day everything was ready. Sonic had found the red emerald, Tails and Ryan had finished the equipment, and everyone knew what was going on. "So you really think this is gonna work?" asked Sonic. "I'm fairly certain it will," said Ryan. Tails had something on his mind. "How are we going to get this to their planet?" "I have a trans-dimensional vortex projector that will open a big a hole as we need. I was planing to take this to their high council and offer them a choice." "And if they refuse?" said Shadow. "I'll do what I need to to protect everybody." replied Ryan.

Soon they were off. Sonic, Tails, and Ryan were going to take the bomb and set it off. They opened the portal and steeped through. They landed on the capital's outskirts and then set out for the center of town. But before they got far, they were caught. "This is what happens when you take the front door," said Ryan. He then proceeded to show what he could do, wiping the street with unconscious guards, unleashing energy blasts that ripped the area apart. Sonic stared at Ryan, amazed. "I'm am so glad you're on our side." " A lot of people say that." laughed Ryan. When they got to the court, they were expected. "So you are the one we have been chasing for so long. And now you come strait to us." " I've come to give you a warning. I have a weapon that can rewrite your genetic makeup, you won't have to be so warlike. You would be able to feed on positive emotions. You could have peace with others." "Why do you wast time offering?" asked the Nitrian general. "Because it is not yet completely refined. It may prove fatal to your people. If we could work with your scientists we could finish it so nothing will happen." "I don't think so. We will use you as we had originally planed." "If you force me to, I will unleash it as it is." "No. Guards! Take these livestock and prepare them. But give the human to the weaponers." Nobody moved. "What are you doing? Take them NOW!" The people as it turned out, had had enough of war and saw Ryan's way as an acceptable alliterative. They overthrew the general and his few followers.

A few months later, the machine was ready. The people had been very cooperative and now they were ready to start anew. "We thank you for bringing us away from the warpath we were enslaved to," said the Nitrian spokesman to Ryan. "I did what i had to do to help those who needed it," he replied. Together they activated the gene-bomb. The result was everything they had hoped for. After the conversion, Ryan took Sonic and Tails home. "That was fun!" said Sonic. "Yep," said Ryan. "Well I have to go now." "You're leaving?" asked Sonic. "Yes," answered Ryan. "There is so much more out there, and I plan to see the sights and sounds all around. But I'll be back someday So long, Sonic the Hedgehog." He then went off running into the horizon.

THE END

**YEAAAAAAAAH! IT'S FINISHED!!!! More stories are still to come. Some may, or may not, feature Ryan. Let me know if you want to here more about his adventures.**


End file.
